


HNSTK

by JERRYBERRY96



Category: Heinoustuck, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Body Horror, Horror, Hunt, I hope you like it, Mutilation, Other stuff I forgot, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, oh well, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 kids, 1 fate: will they survive or they will be turned into the same abominations that are their guardians. Based on the Heinoustuck AU, this is my first fanfic and I hope that it will be successfull. Feel free to comment and criticize it! =) (Sorry for some mispelling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave

Dave slowly walked on the stairs that lead to the roof where he and that horrible half-human, half-puppet being that he known as Bro would fight until one of them would fall on the ground. As a tradition, the loser will do what the winner want: if Dave won then there he won’t be transmuted while if Bro won then Dave will became a monster like him. When he reached the door at the end of the stairs he closed his eyes, took a breath and proceed to open the door.

Or at least he tried.

At the same moment he grabbed the doorknob Bro smashed the door, grabbed and launched him on the roof, then he jumped and tried to strike him with his katana. Dave rolled at the last moment and hit his bro’s left arm with his blade, cutting some wires and making him bleeding more than usual. Then he tried to hit him two more times, but he failed, since Bro managed to dodge his strike, heal his arm and stab Dave’s left leg at the same time. Dave fell on the ground, then he get up. He knew that he couldn’t receive the same treatment of Rose, his sarcastic and intelligent friend, turned into an half-cat, half-plant being that was always happy and cheerful. It gave him nightmares only at thinking. The battle then continued with Bro continuously striking Dave with his katana and Dave forced into a defensive stance. Then Bro made a mistake, a mistake that could led to his defeat: he remained open to attack in his final strike. Dave slashed all Bro’s wires with a single, elegant, precise strike.

Finally he won a battle with his brother.

 

That was an easy victory.

 

Maybe too easy.

 

Bro’s head looked at him and smiled.

 

This was a trap.

 

And he fell in it without realizing it

 

 

Bro’s head reattached itself to the almost completely healed body and then struck him with the longest and strongest attack he has ever seen. When it ended and Dave fell on the roof he was just a mass of flesh and broken bones barely looking human.

He has lost.

He was going to be transmuted into a freakish monster.

 

 

 

 

 

Or maybe no.

He took his loyal katana, looked at his Bro, thinked one last time at his friends and then stabbed himself in the chest.

That was it.

He was dying, a luxury that few people have in his world.

But at least he died as a man.

Then he closed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where he was now?

Heaven?

Hell?

Was that a beep?

Wasn’t it?

Yes, it was a beep!

Where he was?

Dave opened his eyes, but the image wasn’t clear. But he heard something of more specific:

“Quick, anesthetize the patient!”

The patient?

This means that… “NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he screamed, before the medic anesthetized him again and continued the transmutation.

 

4 DAYS LATER

John was worried. His friend has been subjected to the transmutation, and now he was probably a monster completely different than before. Jade was optimistic about it, although it was oblious that she was scared too. Rose was instead sure that everything will be fine and that now that he was transmuted he will be happier than before. But she always said it after her transmutation. Finally Dave’s Bro came out the room and told them that they can see him now. Anxious, they enter inside the room and saw him on the bed, staring at the chelling. John has the instinct to puke when he saw the thing his friend has became: his light blonde hair were turned black, and a bird-like mask was stitched to his face, with red and black gear-like eyes. On his back there was a pair of black, feathered wings. A katana stabbed his chest. He was still bleeding. John then decided to be the first to speak at him: “ Soooooo....................................................How are you?” “Fine.”, he said in a monotone, serious voice that he never used. Jade then asked scared: “How….. How it feels being transmuted?”

“Great.”

“WHAT?!”, exclaim John and Jade together, “You're joking, right? RIGHT?”

“I’ve never been so serious in my whole life. I was always convinced that the transmutation would have turned me into a monster, but now I realize I was wrong. I cannot die, every damage will heal instantaneously, Bro told me that I’ll be able of flying and moving faster than light in a matter of weeks. Some incurables injuries are a minor price to pay.”

“YOU’RE KIDDING ME!”, said John, “YOU HAVE TOLD ME THAT…”

“I.

WAS.

WRONG.

Now go.”, Dave said. John was confused, he never acted in this way, and wanted to say more. But instead he decided to obey to his "friend" and go away. Before he went out however he stared for a couple of seconds at Jade. Both of them know that there was only one thing to do.


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second (actually first) episode of my fanfic. Hope that you like it! Feel free to comments either in a positive or a negative way!

ROSE

Rose awakened from her sleep with a great headache, but she wasn’t in her bed. She was in the backseat of her mother’s car, wrapped in scotch tape, probably directed to the hospital and the transmutation. With not many chances left she tried successfully to freed her hands and took her mother’s phone. After that she decided to pester John, hoping that he would answer before she arrives at the hospital or her mother discovered her.

TT: John!  
TT: John!  
TT: John please answer! Is urgent!  
TT: JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHH!!!!!  
EB: rose why you’re calling me at 3 am?  
TT: I’m being abducted!  
EB: WHAT?!  
EB: who has abducted you?  
EB: why are you contacting me instead of the police?  
TT: Guess who is the one that abduct me and you’ll understand why I have contacted you.  
EB: YOUR MOTHER? But you told me that she had accepted the fact that you didn’t want to EB: be transmuted!  
TT: She was lying.  
TT: And drugged my dinner.  
TT: And now I’m on the back seat of my mom car, wrapped and on a one way to the hospital  
TT: where some doctors will probably turn me into a tentacled abomination.  
EB: what i can do to help you?  
TT: Contact Jade.  
EB: why?  
TT: Because she… Oh God  
EB: what’s happening?  
TT: We’re arrived to the hospital. Please contact ngIYJFYIFAIYJZBiussyinveiyugfxuea  
EB: rose?  
EB: rose!  
EB: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

7 MINUTES LATER  
John had never tried to travel on board of Jade’s “magical” dog. Now he was sure that he wouldn’t do this again. The teleportation, although cool, was kinda unsettling for he and Dave, who was puking behind a hedge. But they have managed to reach the hospital. Once inside Jade asked a nurse where Rose was but the answer wasn’t the one they one they hoped for:   
“She’s in the operating room. The doctors are transmuting her.”

“WHAT?!?", exclaimed Jade, "You can’t transmute her! She didn’t want to be transmuted! You have to interrupt the operation!”

“YoU cAN’t DO AnyTHIng , iT’S tOooOO LatE!”, said a drunken woman with a dark aura. 

“So you’re Rose mom”, said to her Dave, “the one that had doomed her into becoming a monster.” 

“I HavEN’t DooMED Her At AlL! SHe wAS COnViNcED ThAT The TRaNSmutatIOn WAS a BAAAAaaaAAAAD ThinG, SO I haD to DECeive hEr a LiTTle Bit.?!.” 

“You bastard. We’re going to make you pay for this!” 

Suddenly Dave took his katana, Jade her rifle and John a normal hammer that he took before he went to the rescue. They all proceed to attack Rose’s mother but with no success. They all went launched outside the building by a single electrified 360 no scope karate chop and caught in air by an huge green skinned ogre that weared a green overcoat and an helmet with blue and red lenses. “Grandpa?”, said Jade before she and the others found themselves in their bedrooms.

14 DAYS LATER  
When Rose invited he and the others to her post-transmutation party, John hoped that she won’t be changed too much. He was wrong. The transmutation turn her honest, gentle and sometimes cruel friend into something of completely different: her skin became covered by a patchwork of gray, pink and purple fur, her arms were removed and replaced with some tentacles covered by spikes and roses, on top of her head there were three horns, one of which, the central, was bigger and, at last her mouth was curled and stitched in a way that she would always look happy. And thanks to some brainwashing she was always happy and cheerful, to the point to be annoying. Maybe her mother thought that she would be better in this way. And MAYBE that replacing her, for her mother, weird hobbies with some more girlish was a good idea. This could explain why they were having a tea party with pink decorations, cute plushies, rainbows, ponies and other stuff that made him and Dave nervous.   
Or maybe not.

Maybe Dave was nervous because he was the next one to be transmuted. 

But he wouldn’t try a pacific way to prevent it. 

He would fight till his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter protagonist will be a runaway Jade! I'll try to post it as soon as possible!


	3. I have no more ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no ideas. I'm sorry.

Jade try to escape with her grandfater's in the middle of the night but her grandpa finds her. Luckily Bec save her, allowing her to escape. Three days later she is stuck in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with no food, no water and a bunch of immaginary friends thanks to the heat. Suddenly, while she's having an immaginary tea party with her friends she gets abducted by Grandpa, who forcefully merge her with Bec, turning Jade into a five armed, half girl, half dog omnipotent being. She's also became serious and aggressive. This convince John to escape and hide himself in a place where he could be safe. He fails and his friends decide to torture him until he decides to surrender and become like them. After a long, painful and horrible torture he collapse and gets turned into a clown like being creature like his father who enjoys making painfull pranks. This is how what I wanted to write. But I don't have any new idea about this fic. Heinoustuck is a good au but... I don't know what to say. I'll try to make another fic that I think it will be better than this. I'm sorry for being unable to conclude this. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm the guy that's writing this story. I'm writing this to clarify 1 or 2 things. First at all, this story is based on the Heinoustuck AU. If you need more informationsgo to this URL: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Webcomic/Heinoustuck. The chapter I have posted before is actually the second, although I have made it before the first. I know, this is stupid. Anyway, I'm going to follow the following transmutation order: Rose will be the first that will be transmuted (even if her chapter will be the second), Dave the second, Jade the third and John the fourth. Anyway, that's all for today folks! See ya next time!
> 
> (Sorry for some mispelling)


End file.
